


The infinite circuits of love

by captainkallus, moonsoflothal9



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: C1-10P | Chopper Needs a Hug, C1-10P | Chopper the Murder-Droid, Chopper POV, Chopper is the cosmic matchmaker, Fluff, KALLUZEB: FACPOV, KalluZeb Appreciation Week (Star Wars), Loving Marriage, M/M, Memories, Mystery, New Republic Era (Star Wars), Planet Lira San (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars Rebels, Romance, Two years after the Battle of Endor, Wild Space (Star Wars), kalluzeb - Freeform, mystery gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainkallus/pseuds/captainkallus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsoflothal9/pseuds/moonsoflothal9
Summary: Two years after the Battle of Endor Chopper lives with Hera and Jacen in Lothal, but he misses his uncles Kallus and Zeb a lot, and he would do anything to go to Lira San...A Kalluzeb fic where Chopper reflects on the past, the present and Kallus and Zeb’s love story.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21
Collections: Kalluzeb: From a Certain Point of View ~ challenge





	The infinite circuits of love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mountainside_possum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mountainside_possum/gifts).



It was a golden and peaceful late afternoon on Chandrila. After the Battle of Endor the planet had become the capital of the New Republic. The tintolive trees surrounding the Galactic Senate were swaying gently back and forth in the wind. Large metro-shuttles and repulsorshifts flew between the colossal buildings.

Hera Syndulla and an _angry_ Chopper (he would disagree, of course, with this adjective because he was not exactly feeling angry, just gloomy and somber like the afternoon he was witnessing outside) got into the _Ghost_. They were returning from a diplomatic conference hosted by General Ackbar and the New Republic Defense Fleet. The Mon Calamari’s voice was so lull and soporific that many members of the military were struggling to stay awake.

One Ithorian general took five cups of caf. Before the fifth cup the silver Cybot Galactica’s protocol server droid asked him:

“Sir, would you like...”

“I’d like another cup of caf...” the general interrupted the droid mid-sentence “...double shot, extra caf, no blue milk this time, please...” he said desperately.

“Of course Sir, right away” the droid gazed nervously at him.

Chopper observed this interaction and his exasperation was increasing... _exponentially_. Hera was the only member at the conference who was really attentive and focused at Ackbar’s words. She was diligently taking notes in her datapad. Hera, or to be more precise, General Hera Syndulla was the most respected and loved member of the New Fleet. She divided her time between Chandrila and Lothal where she lived with her son Jacen and Chopper.

And they were ready to go back home.

“It was an interesting conference, don’t you think Chop?” said Hera while preparing the ship for departure.

“Wondrous” said Chopper, in binary code.

Hera looked at the Astromech with that smile of her that was son limpid, crystalline and honest:

“It was not that bad Chop” she said “It was important. There are lots of security protocols that we have to study further” she added while sitting in the cockpit chair and igniting the main engines of the freighter.

“We are going back home for a few weeks. Remember Jacen is going to start school in two days”

Chopper angriness subsided when he heard this. He felt a rush of joy and tenderness because it was going to be Jacen’s first day of school.

“...and” Hera said “we will have to make some repairs to our landspeeder. The steering wheel is not working properly. The last time, when we were crossing Capital City the anti-grav stability control was unsteady. We must also work on the solar panels at home now that the synstone of the rooftop is dry and...”

Chopper wagged subtly his head and rolled his eyes. Hera continued listing all the repairs that needed to be done at their home, but Chopper was not listening anymore.

_“Sweet mother of droids”_ Chopper thought “ _Working on that solar panels? No. Please no. I would rather make an inventory of a whole space station. Like those inventories that AP-5 love very much. Or I’d rather have an oil bath. Yes, an oil bath would be perfect instead of...”_

“Ready for take-off Chop?” Hera’s emphatic, yet soft voice took him by surprise.

“Uhm? Yes, yes” he nodded in her direction.

The _Ghost_ took flight under an almost cloudless sky. The night was falling in Chandrila and the city lights began to twinkle. They soon left behind the planet’s atmosphere and reached the vastness of space. There were countless stars and worlds glittering in the cosmic sky. The ship were about to join the hyperlane to its next stop.

“Chopper” Hera said “Activate the hyperdrive. Set coordinates to Lothal. All systems ready to make the jump”

Chopper reluctantly approached the navigation mechanism. He extended his mechanical arm to program the nav-computer for hyperspace travel. While he was calculating the coordinates he remembered one episode of his life that took place so many years ago...

_During the Clone Wars Chopper was a military navigational droid of the Republic Navy. His pilot’s squadron was briefly stationed in Yulant. Chopper was repairing one of the laser cannons of a Y-Wing Starfighter._

_One protocol droid approached him. He gave Chopper a cold and contemptuous look and said:_

_“You are an astromech. I believe that due to a structural deficiency, or perhaps, as a consequence of a very basic and elementary programming, your thoughts are very simplistic and rudimentary”_

_Chop gave him a quizzical and annoyed look._

_“I assure you” Chopper said “that I understand perfectly well the intricacies of other organic or artificial beings’ thoughts. My thought process is very complex. You’re right, however, in one point, because I find very difficult to understand the stupidity of the average protocol metal head”_

_“Ha, ha” the protocol droid laughed mechanically “You don’t even know how to speak basic”_

_“I speak Basic and thirty more languages” said Chopper_

_“If that is true, why don’t you speak in Basic?”_

_“Because I don’t want to”_

_“Well, well” the protocol droid said “a rebellious droid. A rebellious droid to its original programming and purpose”_

_“Yes” said Chopper “ an ontological rebellious droid, that’s correct. And I have free will and I follow my heart”_

_“You don’t have a heart. That’s anatomically and structurally impossible”_

_“Who says I don’t? I always go where my heart wants”_

“We’re ready” said Chopper.

“We will jump in 15 seconds” he added with a resolved determination...

“Thanks Chop, let’s go!...”

The _Ghost_ joined the hyperspace lane. Multiple starlines surrounded and illuminated the ship. For many hours Hera read her notes in her datapad. She was studying the prototypes of the Fleet’s new freighters and the new reforms that many senators were proposing to the Military Disarmament Act of the New Republic. She closed her eyes for a moment and...

Suddenly she realized that the trip was taking too long. They should have arrived by now. “ _How strange_ ” she thought “ _maybe we should determine our hyperspace course and position data. Or, probably I miscalculated the time since we joined the_ _hyperlane_ ” She thought that this was the most plausible explanation “ _No. No need to worry about anything. We are going to arrive at any moment...”_

“Chop! We are going to be home soon! Get ready!” Hera said and she prepared the ship stabilizers for the jump out of hyperspace. For a moment, she got lost, again, in her inner thoughts: “ _I need to program Jacen’s datapad for school. And... we need to get groceries:_

_2 kg of mawi’tak carrots_

_3 awert’ik spinachs_

_1 meiloo..._

She didn’t finish saying the word _meiloorun_ , when the stars collapsed and the Ghost pulled out from hyperspace. Hera was happy because they were finally home, of course. She was about to see Lothal through the viewport of the ship...

But Lothal wasn’t there.

Because

_they weren’t in Lothal._

Instead, they were in front of a magnificent, enormous and immeasurable nebula, that was the vast home of an imploded star cluster...

The path of Lira San

“CHOPPER!!!!!!!” Hera said frantically.

“What does this mean?? We, we are not in Lothal!! I can’t belive this... Look where we are!”

Chop peeked out innocently at the viewport transparisteel window.

“Oh.

We are in the road to Lira San

in Wild Space?”

“Yes! Exactly!” said Hera exasperatedly

“I’m so shocked. How could this possibly be?” said Chopper trying to sound convincingly surprised.

“Chopper Syndulla, C1-10P, you are going to explain me right here and right now what we are doing at the other side of the galaxy!”

“I... I don’t know. I set coordinates to Lothal and then...”

“Chop” said Hera, trying to calm herself down “if you really set the coordinates to Lothal, maybe there’s something wrong with the nav-computer. We should make an analysis of the system right now...”

“I already did that when he left Chandrila!!! The system is running normally. There’s only one possibility. I’m the problem. Maybe there’s something wrong with my calculation circuits” said Chopper.

“Chop” said Hera while holding Chop’s mechanical arm “Don’t worry. It’s ok. I will check you out and solve the problem”

“But, but, what if the problem is more complicated and we jump again and... and we end up inside the Utagetu nebula!!!!” said Chopper.

Hera put her hand on her forehead in frustration “Chop. If that is the case I think we need help” And she took a resolution “I need the holo-map that Zeb gave us to navigate safely to Lira San”

Chopper made an holo-projection of the astro-cartographic map

“Hold on Chop, engines and propulsors ready. We are going to visit Uncle Zeb and Uncle Kal”

_“You don’t have a heart. That’s anatomically and structurally impossible”_

_“Who says I don’t? I always go where my heart wants”_

Chopper secretly giggled in happiness

And they entered the huge star cluster. Hera set the course of the _Ghost_ following Zeb’s holo-map. She skilfully piloted the ship through the stormy and turbulent nebula. Suddenly they found themselves out of the star cluster. Shortly later, they sighed Lira San on the horizon with its huge sun and its two stunning moons.

Hera connected the nav-computer to the Intergalactic Communication System and dialed up a frequency.

Zeb answered right away.

“Hello?”

“Zeb! It’s Hera!!”

“Hera!! Kal and I were wondering how...”

“Zeb. Listen to me. Chop and I had a little problem”

“What? What happened????!!!?? Are ya all right?????!!!!!!!!”

“We’re fine. We’re fine. Zeb you won’t believe this, but we’re orbiting Lira San”

“KARABAST!!!! Kal!! Hera’s in trouble! Go to the southern hemisphere of the planet to the city of Irisian. Send ya coordinates in a moment. WAIT for us in the spaceship hangar. We will be there as fast as possible!!!!

“Got the coordinates Zeb, thanks, we will land in 5 minutes...”

The _Ghost_ landed in the spaceship’s area at the harbour of the city of Irisian. Hera and Chopper left the ship. A beautiful seaside city was in front of their eyes. A city living an intense and fervent summer. It was midday. The sun was blazing and the sky was clear and bright. The air was soft, sweet and refreshing. A flock of seagulls flew high in the sky. Suddenly they landed on a rock a short distance away and not long after they returned back to the sea.

The harbor and marina were bustling. Medium-sized maritime vessels and little boats arrived at the port. Other watercrafts left the shore and they navigated in a blue turquoise sea. The ships were colorful: their sails were painted in hues of red, blue and purple. Many of the vessels carried the city’s banner on their masts. The banner was a depiction of a blue eyruork bird with a flower crown. Hera and Chopper saw a little boat piloted by a merry lasat. He carried a full cargo of muiswrd fruits. These fruits were native to Isirian and the region of Sjuigorn.

Behind the hangar where the Ghost were landed, there was a sea promenade: Lasats, humans, wookies, cereans, bothans, rodians and droids were walking down the large street. Citizens of Irisian, merchants, traders and travelers from Wild Space were gathering at the harbor’s dockyard. Nearby the dockyard, there was a lively and crowded street market: the vendors sold fresh asrewn fish, bytran, loubncas, and other vegetables. The nuyubnuan’s stalls were the most popular. This was a very special fruit, roughly oval in shape and brown. Its flesh was soft, bright yellow-orange in color and sweet to the palate. Lasat children loved this fruit.

The City Council and the quarters of the local Honor Guard were situated two blocks away from the market. In front of these buildings there was a park with huge Zadersenk trees (the Zadersenk trees were sacred to the lasats. Their branches and roots were strong). Not far from the park there were these little caf shops. Many of them dated back to 300 years ago. The most popular beverage was khavan. It was similar to cafbut stronger. Its taste was woody, earthly and aromatic. In one of the khavan shops, one dignified and elegant old lasat was having a cup of khavan while reading the newspaper in his datapad.

The Museum of the Lasat Civilization was a few meters away from the park and holded an illustrious collection of objects, artifacts and art from the old lasat culture. The city of Irisian was founded almost 3000 years ago and the ruins of the ancient buildings and temples that dated from that period were visible at the museum yard. A group oftourists from Cermau, Agaris and Kalee were taking holo-images at the museum garden. Just a short walk north there were little cosy houses. They were trees and flowers on the cobbled streets. The city was ringed by high limestone cliffs with abundant trees and vegetation. “The view from the top would be great” thought Chopper.

“Hera!!!!!!! Chopper!!!!!”

Zeb, Kallus and AP-5 ran towars them

“Y’all right???” said Zeb, with apprehension in his voice

“We’re fine boys! We’re fine!”

“Hera, we were very worried about you. What happened?” said Kallus.

“I’m sorry to have worried you. Thank you, thank you for being here. I assure you Chop and I are fine. We... had some technical difficulties during our flight”

“No sorry, no sorry Hera. You both are doing fine and we’re happy that ya are here”

Chopper hugged Kallus “Chop” he said with a joyful smile “how is my favorite astromech in the universe?”, then hugged Zeb “how are ya buddy??” and then AP-5 “Chopper I hope you are doing fine. This is a pleasant surprise”

Chopper was utterly happy to see his uncles and AP-5. He hasn’t seen them for almost two years since Zeb and Kallus’ wedding in Coruscant. Zeb and Kallus had invited Hera countless times to visit them. But Hera’s job was very demanding and she was always busy.

Hera started to explain what happened and she said “I’m worried about Chopper. He said that he’s experiencing a malfunction in the area of his brain dedicated to make math and navigation calculations. He’s even afraid to use the hyperdrive and program the nav-computer”

“Karabast! A brain malfunction!” said Zeb.

“Oh Chopper. What is happening with you?” said AP-5.

“Chop. Don’t worry. We will help you. Explain to me what happened, please” said Kallus.

Chopper began to explain what happened. How they were in Chandrila, how he definitely programmed the nav-computer to the Lothal sector, how they surprisingly ended up on the road to Lira San...

Kallus was listening attentively to this so plausible explanation, and started looking at Chopper with a mix of skepticism and amusement. When Chopper finished, Kallus said calmly:

“I see Chopper. Thank you. I think I know now for sure what the problem is and how to solve it...”

At that moment, Kallus looked at his husband. It was a moment of silent communication and acknowledgement between two people that deeply love and understand each other. Kal expressed something, a look withouth words... and Zeb knew what it was and was in agreement with. Zeb subtly nodded to his husband and Kal said:

“Hera” said Kal “Chopper needs to stay with us several days, perhaps several weeks... I will do a full test and scan of his neurocircuits, and this analysis will take time...”

Chopper was internally screaming of happiness...

“Several days!” said Hera “Oh Chop!! What happened to you?” and she took Chopper’s mechanical arm.

“Hera, please don’t worry” said Kal “Chopper is going to be completely fine. I can assure you this is an issue that some astromechs have during their lives. It’s just a minor bug...”

“Hera” said Zeb “ Don’t ya worry. Kal and I are going to take good care of Chop, right Kal?”

His husband nodded in agreement.

“Thank you boys! Thank you!. Chop you’re going to be fine my love. You be a good boy, you’re going to be fully recovered. Listen to me I need to leave immediately to Lothal...”

“Hera” said Zeb dumbfounded “What are ya talking about? No way! You stay with us, at least this night!”

“Yes, Hera, please” said Kal “Come with us. Have some rest. We will call Jacen. And tomorrow you can travel to Lothal...”

“Kal’s right Hera, you need to rest” said Zeb.

AP-5 interrupted the conversation:

“General Syndulla. If you need to leave for Lothal at once. I will go with you”

_“AP-5 No!!”_ thought Chopper “ _No. I’ve missed you. Don’t go. Please Kal, please Zeb, send another droid”_

“Thanks AP-5. Thank you very much” said Hera “Yes, indeed. I need to go now”

“Thanks AP-5 for helping Hera” said Kal “But we insist...you two can travel tomorrow”

“I really thank you but I really need to go now. By the way, your planet is so beautiful, the air, the sea, the weather is really hot...”

“Ya” said Zeb “weather’s hot like my husband”

Kallus gave Zeb a sweet kiss in his cheek and looked at him adoringly...

Chopper giggled and Hera smiled for the first time in hours...

Suddenly Kallus saw a spaceship that was next to the _Ghost_

“I’ll be back in a minute” said Kal

“Zeb, convince Hera to stay with us...”

The spaceship that was next to the _Ghost_ was very particular. It was similar to some pre-imperial military cargo ships. It had two engines and a hyperdrive, a small bridge but a big area for cargo and storage. At the front of the ship there was an engraving in Sy Bisti, the trade language used in Wild Space and the Unknown Regions. It reads Vanto’s Shipping Company, Lysatra.

Kal approached the ship. An elderly but energetic man with vivid eyes was handling packages outside the freighter:

“Good day Sir, are you Mr. Aulio N. Vanto?”

“Good day, yes, yes I am”

“My name is Alexandr Kallus-Orrelios, nice to meet you. I’m expecting a package today”

“Oh Mr. Kallus! Yes! I remember you, nice to meet you too, we spoke by comm. I was expecting you later”

“My apologies Mr. Vanto. I’m here early because a member of our family had a problem”

“Mr. Kallus, is it your family ok? are those people your family?”

“Yes, fortunately they’re fine now thank you. And yes, that’s my family. That is Zeb, the moon of my life, my husband, Hera, my sister, and our beloved family droids, Chopper and AP-5”

“You have a very interesting and beautiful family Mr. Kallus”

“Thank you Mr. Vanto”

“Here are your packages sir...”

Mr. Vanto gave Kallus three packages: one of them was a rectangular box, of approximately of 30 cm width and 70 cm height. The other, was an ovoid, circular red box, (with an strange engraving in Sy Bisti) and 2 unpackaged gallons of hufutyka’s oil.

“Oh! I see you bought hufutyka’s oil from Lysatra! It’s the best oil in this region of the galaxy!”

“Indeed Mr. Vanto, it’s fantastic for cooking” said Kal.

“I’m from Lysatra. Have you ever been to my homeworld?”

“Unfortunately not, sir. But I want to visit Lysatra. I’ve read there are beautiful landscapes and exquisite food and wine. I want to take my husband there” said Kallus.

“Yes Mr. Kallus! You’re very right!. Our food is marvellous! And our vineyards are outstanding!!! Our wine is the best of the galaxy! Me and my family own this little shipping company. We’ve been working in this field for three generations. Well, my son Eli is now working elsewhere... I’ve been travelling all around these regions for many years and Lira San and Lysatra are the most beautiful worlds that I’ve ever seen. You must visit Lysatra soon...”

“You are fortunate to have travelled to many worlds Sir. I’ll take your word and I promise you that I will soon visit Lysatra with my husband”

“You and your husband will be very welcomed”

“Thank you very much Mr. Vanto”

“Thanks to you” and he said goodbye with the farewell of Wild Space “May the fortune and the blessings of Ashla be with you”

“And with you” said Kallus.

Zeb approached Kal “Let me help ya with that”

“Thanks Zeb” and he gently caressed his husband “Did you convince Hera to stay with us?”

“No, he didn’t” Hera replied “I’m really sorry boys. I need to leave at once”

“Kal, Zeb, Chopper, I will take care of Hera. I promise” said AP-5.

“Thanks AP-5” said Kallus and Zeb.

“Chop. You will be fine. I’ll be back in a few weeks”

“Hera” beeped Chopper “Tell Jacen that I’m doing fine. I don’t want him to be worried about me”

“I will Chop”

“Hera, before you go” said Kal “take this” and he gave him one of the oil’s gallons “It’s hufutyka’s oil. Zeb and I love it. Jacen will love this with lothal’s vegetables”

“Thanks boys. Thanks for everything”

“Ya take care, ok?” said Zeb “And give Jacen a big hug from us”

“I will. Thanks again. I’ll be back in a few weeks...”

And the _Ghost_ departed from Lira San

...

“Welcome Chop!” said Kal with a big smile.

“Ya welcome buddy!” said Zeb happily.

Chopper beeped “Thank you”

Kal, Zeb and Chopper got into the landspeeder.

Zeb asked Kal “So, the red box is the mysterious package, huh?”

“Yes it is. That Garazeb Orrelios is a very special gift for you”

Zeb looked at his husband with a mix of expectation, surprise and deep adoration.

“I will give it to you at night” he whispered to Zeb and kissed him softly...

Chopper smiled looking at them...

“And Chopper” said Kal “You’ve just arrived at the perfect time, because the big box is a gift for you...”

“For me?” said Chopper.

“Yes” said Kal.

“He he, yes it is buddy. What do you think Kal? Let’s say today’s Chopper’s birthday!” said Zeb.

“I couldn’t agree more” said Kal “Happy Birthday Chop”

Chopper beeped in happiness. “ _Best day of my life_ ” he thought.

“Are you ready Chop?” said Kal “Let’s go home Zeb” and Kal put his head on his husband’s shoulder. Zeb drived the landspeeder to their home...

While they were travelling to Kal and Zeb’s home, they were feeling the summer air... Chopper suddenly remembered...

_It was a sunny and cloudy morning at the Rebel Alliance Base in Yavin IV. Chopper was at the hangar bay with Hera and Wedge Antilles. The Ghost needed various repairs. Chopper was fixing four turbo-laser engines that were not working properly. Zeb was helping Chopper. Well... not exactly helping, he was not even helping at all, because Zeb was absolutely distracted._

_At first Chop didn’t know what was going on, but then, he found out exactly what was the source of Zeb’s distraction..._

_The Rebel Intelligence Department was at the second level of the Massassi’s temple and many of its windows were visible from the angle where Chop and Zeb were working. “Oh. I see now” thought Chopper “I should have known.” Zeb was trying to catch a glimpse of Kallus. For two hours long he was gazing at the Intel’s windows hoping to see him. Finally, at one moment, Kallus was there, he looked like he was looking for someone. He saw Zeb and smiled big and he waved at him and Zeb waved back. Zeb was feeling joyful and dizzy._

_“These two are getting on my nerves” thought Chopper._

_Chopper knew it._

_It was the moment to do... something._

_“Are you going to tell him?” Chopper asked the lasat._

_“Uh?? What are ya talking about? Tell what to whom?”_

_“I’m not a kriffin’ idiot! You know exactly who and what!”_

_Zeb opened his mouth, he was about to say something, he was surprised, then angry..._

_“I...I can’t ok! Not yet. I’m not ready. Karabast! I’m scared” he said nervously._

_“Ok” said Chopper “Then I will tell HIM”_

“ _What?” said Zeb “No. No ya don’t”_

_“Yes”_

_“Chopper! Don’t you dare to...”_

_..._

_“CHOPPER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”_

_Chopper ran towards the Base like he was chased by giant Kryknas._

_Zeb was running behind him “Stop you junk pile!!!!!!”_

_Hera screamed “Zeb!! Chop!! Come back here!!!!!! What is happening???” and ran towards them._

_Chopper ran into the main elevators, he knocked down General Dodonna._

_“STOP that droid!!!!!” and Zeb knocked down General Dodonna too._

_A general commotion started at the base, everyone was asking “what is happenning?”_

_“I will torn ya apart ya rust bucket!!!!!”_

_“Chop!!!!!! Zeb!!!!!!!!!!” Hera was screaming._

_Chop arrived to Intel, Cassian Andor was there “This is an emergency. I need to talk to Captain Alexandr Kallus at once. Where is he?”_

_“I think he’s at the second office Chopper, are you ok?” said Andor_

_Chop said thanks to Cassian and went directly to the office. Kallus was there working on his datapad._

_“Chopper! What a surprise! How are you? But... you look distressed, is everything all right?”_

_Zeb, Hera, and two officers just arrived to Kallus office too..._

_“Yes” said Chopper “but he needs to tell you something” he said pointing to Zeb “And I think you need to tell him something too”_

_Kallus and Zeb looked at each other and suddenly Chopper made an audio holo-projection of a song that was a hit at the core worlds at that moment:_

_“My heart will go_

_twelve parsecs_

_and ten hyperlanes_

_just to find you_

_and kiss you under the star rain...”_

_The audio was so loud that everyone in the base listened to the song. General Draven was at a meeting with Mon Mothma and Bail Organa. Everyone was visibly confused..._

_“What in the major supernova is happening?” said Draven_

_A young officer screamed “Sir!! General Syndulla’s droid is causing havoc at the Intel department...”_

_..._

_When the song ended Kallus was blushing. His cheeks were red like the volcanoes in Mustafar. Zeb was avoiding Kal’s gaze at all costs. Hera was baffled. Everyone at the department was staring, even the mouse droids were confused... and Chopper said:_

_“Well. My job is done here. Thank you. Goodbye Kal. See you later”_

_Draven just arrived to the office. Hera was apoligising for Chopper’s behavior. Cassian was smiling..._

_Zeb spoke first, a little nervous he said:_

_“Karabast. I dunno what’s in that little rust bucket’s head. Sorry Kal”_

_Kal was nervous too._

_“Don’t say sorry. I am, I am very happy that you are here”_

_“Ya, me too, he, he, I’m happy. Very happy. Karabast! I don’t know what I’m saying” said Zeb blushing._

_“Zeb. Now that you are here. I wonder, I wonder if you would you like to have dinner with me today...”_

“ _Yes of course. Yes. I mean we can have dinner at the cafeteria, Hera, Rex and Wedge could join us” said Zeb._

_“No Zeb. I’d like to have dinner with you. Just you and I”_

_“Ya and I? Alone?” Zeb’s heart was pounding._

“ _Yes. Just you and I” Kal’s heart was pounding too._

_“I’d love to. Can’t wait. I mean. Yes. Can I pick you up at 2000 hours?”_

_“Yes, please”_

“ _I will be here Kal”_

_“I will be waiting for you Zeb”_

_Both were smiling from ear to ear..._

_Chop eavesdropped on their conversation and was bubbly and jolly..._

_Hera asked “Chopper, you are going to explain me what happened, what is going on? what was that all about??”_

_“I’m the cosmic matchmaker” he said._

5 km away from the city of Irisian there was a mountainous desolated area full of luscious vegetation. It was a tropical forest, there were giant trees that grew to heights of 75 meters, smaller trees, ferns and palms. The bottom layer of the rainforest were covered with small and evergreen plants. Zeb and Kal’s home was in a small clearing.

“Welcome to our home Chop!” said Kal. The little house was beautiful. A single-story home built of Lasat Drusaz’s stone. It was surrounded by plants and flowers. There was a trail that led to an stunning beach. The closest neighbor lived almost one and a half kilometers away. They loved privacy. Zeb said to Kal once “Here, ya and I, all alone, I can love you, under the starry night...”

Chopper entered the house, it was spacious, cosy and illuminated. Close to the main entrance there was a cheerful and warm kitchen. The cabinets were made of wood and there was a small table close to the oven and the pantry area. Kal and Zeb took their breakfast there. Zeb and Kal loved Khavan, even more than caf. Kal learned how to prepare Khavan to perfection. He always made two cups, one from him, another for his husband. Four times a week Zeb went to the local Honor Guard quarters to instruct and teach the new Captains of the Guard. Kal prepared breakfast, they laughed and chatted in the breakfast table and they always shared a long kiss before Zeb left the house.

Kal didn’t know how to cook, but he learned and he almost became an expert in lasat cuisine. Zeb said that his husband was the best cook in the city of Irisian. There was a huge fireplace in the living room. Zeb and Kal’s bo-rifles were there. Over the fireplace there were lots of holo-images: Kallus and Zeb’s wedding in Coruscant, Kallus and Zeb’s wedding ceremony in Lira San, Sabine’s mural in Ezra’s tower, the Ghost family in Lothal including Captain Rex, Ezra and Kanan, Kallus and his friends at the Intel Department, Kal and Zeb with Chava and Gron, Hera and Jacen when he was born...

There was a large window in the living room. Kal loved the sound of rain. Kal and Zeb loved to cuddle in the couch, listening to the rain, the lights dimmed. The smell after rain. They remembered their first kiss, in Yavin IV, under a rainstorm...

Kal loved books, specially History books from Lasat culture and the worlds of Wild Space.

Zeb loved music, he had a huge collection of strange songs from unknown worlds...

Zeb loved when Kal talked about the stars.

Kal loved when Zeb talked about the lasat legends of old.

Everyday, when they woke up. Zeb saw his husband, and said “You’re the sun. My sun” And Kal saw Zeb’s moonlight eyes. “And you, my moon. Dear moon of my life”

Kal sleeped in his husband’s chest.

Sometimes Kal had nightmares, memories from the past, but Zeb was there and he held him tight. “Everything is all right, ya’re safe with me”

More than often the room smelled of love and unhindered passion.

Sometimes they went to the nearby beach, all alone. They have discovered a secret private spot close to the rocks. It was their secret refuge. They enjoyed the sun and the sea.

There were preparing a room in their house, a very special room. They wanted to have children soon. They were discussing baby names. “No Garazeb. That name is too _coruscantian_ ”

Kal had a room where he worked with androids. He loved to work on and repaired them. Many citizens from Irisian consulted him, he worked mostly from home. AP-5 helped him with this task. AP-5 was happy living with Kal and Zeb...

Chopper was delighted and joyful, “ _This house is so beautiful. They’re together, they have a home. This makes me happy_ ” he thought. He suddenly remembered a time when all hope was lost...

_Chopper ran into the Ghost with Hera_

_They were at Yavin IV, it was midnight. The news of Alderaan’s destruction spread across the base._

_Chopper found Kal and Zeb at their room_

_Kallus was in Zeb’s arms. He was shaking._

“ _I can’t believe the Empire did this. It’s vile. It’s repulsive”_

_Zeb. My Zeb”_

_“Kal” he hold him tight in his arms_

“ _Ye listen to me. If we survive, if we have that chance. Ya and I will be together, understand? I’ll marry you and we will have a home”_

_“Zeb, I love you”_

_“And I love you Kal”_

_Hera arrived, she was suffering and she was very worried “I’m sorry. Boys. I need you in 15 min at the conference room for an emergency meeting” She looked at them in pain._

_“We will be there Hera” said Zeb, still holding Kallus in his arms._

_Chopper cried. There was a flow of electric bits that ran down into his neurocircuits. He cried in silence, like he always did._

_Chopper felt helpless. He wanted to save them, he wanted to save Hera. Kanan was gone and everything was very difficult. He wanted to stop this destruction, this pain, this annhilation of life. He wanted to take all the people he loved to safety, but he felt small. He knew he couldn’t do anything. They were rumours that the Emperor was able to use force lightning and kill people in just a second. He wanted to use his own electric circuits to kill the Emperor. He imagined himself as gigantic and powerful, flying into the Death Star, managing to electrocute the whole facility and destroy it. But he was only Chopper, and he couldn’t do anything._

_But, at that very moment, he heard Kanan’s voice in his mind_

_“Chopper, don’t lose hope._

_Hope is our strength_

_Love is our last stand”_

Chopper spent a wonderful afternoon with Kal and Zeb. They talked about their memories. Chopper told them about his life in Lothal with Hera and Jacen. Kal and Zeb told him about their project of having children soon...

Suddenly Kal said:

“Chop. I’m going to give you your birthday present...”

Kal opened the box and Chopper couldn’t believe it.

It was a new droid leg, a new and shiny leg like the one he once stole and ended up helping save AP-5’s life.

Chopper was incredibly happy. He felt so many emotions at once. He wanted to cry, he wanted to laugh. He remembered a time when he had almost lost hope. Kanan was right and now he was here, and Kal and Zeb were happy and safe in their home.

Kal adjusted his new leg and Chopper was joyful.

He said to Kal “I’m going outside! I want to see how my new droid leg works in the jungle!”

And he went to the small garden and he eavesdropped a conversation:

Kal and Zeb were at the garden.

“Garazeb Orrelios. I’m ready to give you my gift” said Kal

And he whispered something to his husband...

Zeb looked at him with profound adoration and kissed him under the stars...

Zeb carried his husband in his arms. And took him into their bedroom...

Chopper smiled and

suddenly understood something..

He loved them. With all his heart. He had witnessed love, he had felt love, he had experienced love. Maybe not like other beings experienced love. It was different and profound. He loved Kal and Zeb, he could felt their love, and he wanted to protect them, he was in awe that a love like that existed in the Universe and he thanked the Force for that. He was in love with them. And it was the most perfect form of love he had experienced. Even if the Universe changed, even if the cycles and the seasons changed this moment was unique.

I love you Kal and Zeb, forever, he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> The gift that Kal gave to Zeb will remain a mystery... Chopper knows what it is but he will not reveal it... I can only tell you that is something very intimate and beautiful. And I would love to know what are your theories about this gift...
> 
> The art was done by the amazing captainkallus. 
> 
> Come visit us! 
> 
> Tumblr and twitter: @moonsoflothal and @captainkallus


End file.
